Sparkle! Diamond PreCure:Movie 2: The Miracle Adventure Of The Sky Kingdom Transcript
This is the transcript for Sparkle! Diamond PreCure:Movie 2: The Miracle Adventure Of The Sky Kingdom. Transcript ''The Miracle Lights'' Ore: Hello Everyone~ore! Audience: Hello! Ore: Well that's kinda weak~ore! Let's try again~ore! Hello EVERYONE~ore! Audience: HELLO! Ore: (covers ears) Okay,that's enough of the introductions~ore. Let's talk about this~ore! Penny: (falls from ceiling) This is~penu... Sparkle: (falls from ceiling) The Miracle Halo Light~sparu! Ore: (turns around to look at Penny and Sparkle) Hey! You two aren't meant to be here yet~ore! Penny: But... Ore: I'm doing the introduction~ore! Sparkle: The ceiling couldn't hold onto us for long~sparu... Ore: Quiet~ore! This is the Miracle Halo Light~ore! Penny: (walks up to Ore) You press the button on the side...and the Halo lights up~penu! Sparkle: When PreCure are in pinch(shows the full team on top of each other then a little girl with a Miracle Light around neck)...Turn on the light and cheer for them~sparu Penny: But if you don't have a Light,then cheer with your heart~penu! Ore: But there are some rules~ore. Penny: Don't hold the light too close to your eyes~penu Sparkle: It'll blind you~sparu Ore: Don't fling it around the air~ore It's distracting for others watching the movie and it could hurt someone~ore Sparkle: And turning it into a rocket is absolutely forbidden~sparu! Ore:(angry eyes) How is that even possible~ore? Sparkle: It's just a joke~sparu Penny: Anyway, All mascots: Movie:Sparkle! Diamond PreCure The Miracle Adventure of the Sky Kingdom will start now! ''The Book'' Henkoi: Now then, this is the book of warriors. You can find out locations that no one else could know. Nikora: It's really great! -''Opening Starts''- Noelle: We should read later. Nikora: (tries to close book) Huh? Nanami: Mother, It's not closing. Amylia: Let me try (pushes the book cover down) There's something preventing it to close. Michiru: Go to that page then! -''Amylia turns to the page where the book is prevented from closing''- Emiko: It's blank. Penny: (turn into Miami) Let me reveal it. Sparkle. Sparkle: (Turns into Yuriko and gets out a gold crayon) Minako: You're going to draw the page? Suteki: Wait...You're the past generation's warriors. You're meant to know about this. Manami: Isn't that childish Penny? Miami: I told you! Don't call me Penny when I'm in this form! It's Miami! Okay? Yuriko: (Covers page with gold crayon markings) Done! Akarui: Sparkle! I'm sorry, Yuriko! Izumi: What have you done? Takami: Don't worry about it Izumi. It's a way to unlock a page. Rei: You need to unlock a page? Chiyaki: Yeah. In the Diamond Land, Some books have secret pages. Kaname: Can you lot stop with the chatter? We don't know this information because our memories were erased. Ore: (shouts) CAN YOU ALL BE QUIET! THEY'RE STARTING~ore! Miami&Yuriko: Unlock! Secret Page! Show us the secrets within you! (turn back into mascots) Noelle: Are you okay? Penny: Yeah! It's just that revealing pages are very tiring~penu Sparkle: They use up a lot of energy~sparu Henkoi: The page has unlocked! Nikora: The Sky Kingdom? Others: Huh? Rei: What's the Sky Kingdom? Michiru: Rei~sama? You don't know the Sky Kingdom? Takami: The Sky Kingdom, is a realm in a unknown place. Minako: It's ruler is Princess Serena. Noelle: Did there have to PreCure summoned there? Akarui: Technically,no. Amylia: I don't understand. Kaname: What is it? Amylia: Why is it in the book of warriors if it has no warriors? Chiyaki: Well, there is one that comes from the Diamond Land that is there. Nanami: Really? Chiyaki: Yep. But I don't know what she's called. Ask you're mother. Nanami: Well Mother? Who is she? Henkoi:(winks and quietly giggles) She's your aunt, Nanami. Nikora: Aunt Tsubasa? Manami: Wait? What? Suteki: So basically...The PreCure in the Sky Kingdom is an aunt? Henkoi: Yep! Amylia: This started with the book not closing and there's a key. ???: Finally. I've found it. Everyone else:(turns around to Sky) Nanami:(looks up)Who are you? Reveal yourself! ???:(Falls onto ground) Oh,I'm sorry for ruining your ground. I'm Kage. Rei:Kage? Are you a servant for King Dull? Kage:King Dull? Never heard of him! Kaname:What are you here for? Kage: Nothing! I just want the key to the Sky Kingdom! I don't understand what's the point of a group of girls need it,so hand it over. Penny&Sparkle:(turn into human forms) Huh? Kage:So you refuse to hand it over? Fine then! I'll steal it! Miratix! Miratix:Mira! Kage:You're just ordinary girls! There's no point of you keeping it! So hand it over or I'll blast you all! Miami:How dare you! Yuriko:We're no ordinary girls! Ore:That's right! They're no ordinary girls! Rei:We should transform! All Cures:PreCure! Celestial Sparkle! -''Transformation Occurs''- Nanami:The Diamond With The Wind Of Protection,Cure Jade! Nikora:The Diamond With The Shine Of Truth,Cure Topaz! Noelle:The Diamond With The Gate To Hope,Cure Emerald! Amylia:The Diamond With The Power Healing, Cure Amethyst! Rei:The Diamond With The Power Of Royalty,Cure Ruby! Michiru:The Diamond Of Friendship,Cure Tanzanite! Miami:The Diamond With The Light Of Purity,Cure Peridot! Yuriko:The Diamond With Flash Of Luck,Cure Garnet! Manami:The Diamond Of Destiny,Cure Sapphire! Suteki:The Diamond With A Bright Light,Cure Amber! Minako:The Diamond With The Wave Of Vivid Dreams,Cure Dioptaze! Izumi:The Diamond Of Emotions,Cure Amazonite! Akarui:The Diamond With A Gentle Glow,Cure Sunstone! Emiko:The Diamond Of Joy,Cure Citrine! Chiyaki:The Diamond With The Sun Of Courage,Cure Carnelian! Takami:The Diamond With The Flower Of Peace,Cure Opalite! Henkoi: The Diamond Of Elegant Beauty,Cure Azurite! Kaname: The Diamond Of The Glowing Heart,Cure Rubillit! All Cures:The Eighteen Diamonds With The Glow Will Erase The Evil Spirit,Sparkle! Diamond PreCure! Kage: PreCure? Miratix, defeat 'em and take the key! I'm not going to let eighteen girl warriors with a key to a secret realm stop my mistress Akuma from destroying the land! -''The Girls Fight The Miratix While Kage Watches Them''- Amber:PreCure! Amber Chain Encircle! (Chains wrap around Miratix) Azurite:Opalite! Carnelian! (The trio spins chain around) Miratix:(becomes dizzy) Miratiiiii! Jade:Everyone! Let's do it! All Cures:PreCure! Crown Diamond Blizzard! Miratix:(purified) Kira Kira! Kage:Well! That was simple! ''To The Sky Kingdom! Nanami:What do you mean? Kage:(Waves key) I've got the key! Now I will head off to Akuma and give the key to the Angelic Crown! (Vanishes) Nikora:Mother,I thought that was the key to the Kingdom. What's the Angelic Crown? Henkoi:The Angelic Crown is a crown that goes to a warrior who proves she is fit to be a Lady Royal to Princess Serena. ???:~tsuba! (Falls) Nanami: Not again! (Creature falls onto Nanami) Mum! Henkoi:Wing! Wing:Henkoi~tsuba! Everyone else is here! Henkoi:Wing,this is my daughter,Nanami,and her twin sister,Nikora. And their friends. Noelle:Henkoi. Who is this? Wing:Oh sorry! (Jumps out of Henkoi's hands and onto table) I am Wing~tsuba! The cute fairy of the Sky Kingdom~tsuba! Suteki:What are you here for? Wing:I am here to take you the Sky Kingdom~tsuba! Manami:Why? Wing:Apparently,a evil mistress known as Akuma has manipulated Princess Serena~tsuba! Tsubasa sent me find Henkoi so the rest of PreCure could help. She also hoped the current could help as~tsuba! Henkoi:My sister sent you? Minako:Akuma? A man named Kage appeared and took a key. Wing:One of Akuma's minions came here~tsuba? He took a key~tsuba? Which one~tsuba? Chiyaki:He said a key to Angelic Crown. Wing:The Angelic Crown~tsuba? That will put the Kingdom into danger~tsuba! Rei:We want to help destroy Akuma! Please take us there! Wing:Thank you~tsuba! (Looks up to sky) Clouds of the Sky Kingdom! Answer Me! Take me PreCure! To the Sky Kingdom! Take us quick! We must defeat Akuma~tsuba! ''Meet Tsukiyomi Tsubasa! -''As the girls are teleported to the Sky Kingdom, Kage speaks to Akuma.''- Kage:Akuma,I've got the key! Akuma(in shadow):Good! Now we shall....(Kage pauses him) Kage:But,there is some interference. Akuma:What! What interference? Kage:Eighteen magical warriors known as PreCure. Which I believe are from the Diamond Land. Akuma:The Diamond Land? Cure Angelite's birth place? Their ruler's Queen Jade,isn't it? Kage:She's their leader. Akuma:Perfect. I shall have two lands now. Then I will seek my revenge on that wrenched King Dull! And that Jasperli! Who took my place and accused me of taking the Elixir! Kage:And Princess Zirconia took my place! -''The girls arrive in the Sky Kingdom''- All Cures and Ore:Ahhhhh!(everyone but Michiru land on feet) Rei:Michiru! Are you okay? Michiru:I'm...This is so comfy! More comfy than a fluffy bed! (Pushes face into clouds) Emiko:Hey Wing! Why have we landed on a cloud? Isn't there grounds? Wing:Why do you ask that-tsuba? It's called the Sky Kingdom-tsuba! Henkoi:Enough with this chatter! I want to see Tsubasa! Tsubasa! Here we come! Nanami:Mum? Wing:Follow me-tsuba. If you want to meet Tsubasa-tsuba. (Taps cloud. Cloud moves) Suteki:What's happening? Henkoi:It's all fine! We're just travelling. Miami:So basically the clouds move around to get to places? How do are the clouds prevented from penalties of staying? Is there even a penalty? Wing:In the Sky Kingdom-tsuba,the clouds stick together once we're there-tsuba. Oh,we've arrived. Category:Transcripts Category:Sparkle! Diamond PreCure Series Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:CureJade2910